


Must Love Beds

by Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed Sex, Masturbation, Other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles about three Winchesters loving their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Love Beds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/gifts).



> This kinda happened because I'm unable to look at things and not think: 'That would make an interesting/great story.'
> 
> This is for CallmeB, cause she gives me stuff to think about and turn into porn!

* * *

 

Sam loves his bed; it’s warm and he’s surrounded by blankets and pillows. It’s like his bed is cradling him like he’s precious. The sheets are soft and cool where he hasn’t been laying, if he closes his eyes he can almost pretend it’s his lover’s soft skin. It feels amazing on his body; he’s been having wet dreams lately and it’s just easier to sleep naked. Sam rolls his hips, pressing and shifting into the giving material of his mattress. He hooks a thigh over a pillow, pulling it in close, and the two make a slight hollow for him to thrust against. Sam bites the inside of his lip, groaning lowly in his throat at the amazing feel of the cool material surrounding his hard little prick. He thrusts faster, feeling his climax build in his lower belly, his fingers scramble for purchase on the soft sheets. He rubs his cheek onto his own pillow before burying his face in it’s plushness. His pillow stifles the moan he can’t quite contain as he comes. Sam hugs his blankets tighter around him, his bed snuggling him as he drifts off into sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean loves his bed, almost as much as he loves the Impala… ‘Sorry, Baby,’ he winces. But in all honesty his bed is freaking awesome! It’s plush and comfy and it freaking vibrates! He’s in his boxers, reclining against a bunch of pillows with the covers pulled up to his chest. The bed is vibrating under him and it feels so good. Dean pulls one of the pillows out from behind him and settles it between his legs. His dick is half hard and the pressure from the pillow and vibration of the bed gets him the rest of the way there. ‘Ughhh,’ he groans and snakes a hand into his boxers, pulling his cock out and rubbing it against the smooth cushy pillow. His orgasm takes him by surprise a few minutes later. His back arches almost violently as he clutches the pillow tightly to himself. Dean comes down slowly, hips thrusting and shuddering to a stop. He relaxes back into his bed just as the vibrations slow to a stop. Dean sighs and tosses the pillow over the edge of the bed as his eyes slide closed.   
  
  
  
  
  
John loves his bed; it’s big and he can stretch out, hands and feet reaching for a corner each. The sheets are ridiculously soft against his stomach and chest. He rolls over, wriggling out of his jeans and boxers then kicking them off the bed. He pulls the covers up between his legs. They bunch, and John groans as he pulls them over his soft cock. It hardens slowly and he starts to thrust his hips up into the sheets. It’s nothing frantic, his arousal simmering low in his stomach. John sighs, planting his feet flat on the bed so he has better leverage. The material is smooth and warm and wet as his dick starts to leak pre-come. His breathing is a little ragged and his hips speed up. ‘Uhnnnn! Fuck,’ he hisses through clenched teeth. John comes all over his sheets, fingers clenched tightly in them. He comes down from his release slow, enjoying the feel and relaxing into his mattress. He groans and stretches again, legs kicking the wet covers away. ‘Mmmm’ he hums, flipping onto his stomach and pulling the pillow tight against his face and sighs into it.

 

  
The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought?


End file.
